


So...

by CoffioCake



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffioCake/pseuds/CoffioCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and the Flash are on their way back to the Watchtower and Wally just won't let that thing go. That kissing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So...

“So,” said Wally conversationally, leaning back in the copilot’s seat. He put his feet up on the dashboard and tried to project an image of casual investment. “Are we going to talk about… the thing?”

“What thing.”

Batman wasn’t even looking at him. He was missing out on possibly the greatest thespian performance of Wally’s life.

“The thing thing.” Wally scratched his nose. “You know. The ‘thing where you kissed me’ thing.”

“That thing.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Wally made an unimpressed face.

“And we’re not going to talk about this because… let me guess… ‘there’s nothing to talk about’.”

Batman said nothing.

“Because you randomly kiss people all the time.”

Stony, stubborn silence.

“Because you’re such an affectionate person, always so open about your feelings. I mean, your entire life is just one episode of oversharing followed by a TMI reveal. Yes, that’s totally you.”

Still nothing. This was getting nowhere.

“Come on, Bats. I know you were in the moment; I get it. You never would have done it if we hadn’t been about to die; I get that too. But we didn’t die. We are alive now - happily so, I might add. And you are doing that thing.”

“What thing?”

“That thing where you pretend I don’t matter to you. Up until twenty minutes ago, I thought you genuinely didn’t. Now that I know this—" He gestured at Batman’s stoic face, “—is a steaming pile of bullcrap… it just pisses me the hell off.”

Batman settled back in his chair.

“Sorry.”

So fucking casual. Like he really didn’t care. If Wally hadn’t witnessed—experienced—that kiss, he might have believed Bruce’s perceived indifference. But Wally hadn’t instigated that kiss, and he certainly hadn’t been the one to add tongue. Stupid Batman and his stupid pretty blue eyes and his stupid soft hair and his stupid chiseled jaw; now the rush of feeling was all coming back and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and the ghost of crushing lips on his and a desperate, determined grip on his arm as if the man clinging to him had decided that, if he had to die, he would not be dying without him - Wally - in his arms. The kiss had tasted victorious and defeated all at once; but, the intensity had ended when the Green Lantern Corps swarmed over the battlefield and extricated them from the fallen beams of the alien city hall.

“I’ve been in love with you for years,” Wally said frankly. He watched Batman’s hands tighten on the controls and tried to will his heart to stop beating so frantically; it was making his voice shake. “I think you’ve known. But I need you to tell me - because I can take it and we’re still alive and that’s good enough for me - did you kiss me because you know I want you or because you want me too?”

They rode in silence until Wally thought Bruce was never going to answer.

“I can’t get involved with you,” Bruce said finally. He sounded hoarse, somewhere between Batman and Bruce Wayne, and it seemed like his truest voice. Wally waited, impatiently, for more.

After a time Bruce added, “I’m sorry.”

What?

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“So… you like me. Might love me, even, but you’re not going to do anything about it because the risks of getting involved are too high.”

“That’s not it.”

“…Really? Because that sounds so very you.”

Batman tilted his head slightly in a vague nod. “It would have been, years ago. But now I know it doesn’t matter if you’re with the person or not; the feelings still get in the way. Might as well have the sex too.”

Wally’s hands slipped a little on the arm rests, but he kept his face neutral. “Okay, so, it’s me specifically,” he said. “What, I’m too… uncouth for your rich boy sensibilities? …Because, actually, that’s fair; I’m pretty uncultured. I went to the opera once and fell asleep somewhere within the first ten minutes. Most expensive four-hour nap I ever took.”

Bruce seemed to be struggling with his straight face. “No.”

“Is it because of the Batmobile? I swear I’ll let you keep your baby in the divorce.”

A strangled, hysterical laugh. “No!”

“Then what?” Wally gave up pretending to be calm and detached. “Just say it so I can tell you how wrong your are.”

Bruce fiddled with the controls for a minute. “I’m old,” he gritted out. “I have a son your age—“

“Dick’s four years younger than me,” Wally said, “and unless you started having kids when you were eight, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t pass for your son. And since when is thirty-two ‘old’?”

Batman still looked grim. “You’re… lively,” he continued. “I’m not. You and Superman, you’re both… I’m not that. I never tried and I wouldn’t want to now. It’s not what Gotham needs. I’m not… I wouldn’t be…I corrupt things. People. And I don’t want to corrupt you.”

“You’re thinking of Jason,” Wally mused. “I hate to break it to you, but he was off the deep end from the get-go and the Lazarus pit did him no favors. Still, he’s fighting crime and he always comes when we need him, so… not a complete disaster. Your parents? You were ten. Logically, you know there was nothing you could have done. And the rest of them? Dick’s my best friend, one of the coolest, kindest people I know. Tim’s a cinnamon roll to good and pure for this world. Babs is death on wheels—in certain cases literally—and totally awesome. Her dad is one of the closest things to a friend you have outside of the League. Alfred is still very much alive, sassy, and taking care of you because he loves you too. All your family are darlings.

"Except for Damian, but I blame his mother’s side. You’ve actually mellowed him out which I didn’t think possible. A+ parenting.”

“Except for the child endangerment and emotional constipation, of course.”

“Of course.”

Bruce offered him a sly half-grin. Wally had been on the receiving end of more and more of those lately, and he had chalked it up to finally wearing Bruce down to being at least sort-of friends with him. Possibly more, if he worked really hard and didn’t ask for things Bruce couldn’t give.

“Look,” Wally said, “we don’t have to… I don’t know… be all lovey dovey. Coo over each other every five minutes. You don’t need to send me flowers and I won’t pester you for dates. But… when we’re together… when we have the time to be with each other…we should be. We should make out or flirt or have sex when we can and want to. This doesn’t need to be a big production. It can just… be us.”

Bruce gave him a funny look.

“You just gave me an unorthodox but accurate definition of friends with benefits.”

Wally blinked.

“Oh. OH! That’s how that works? Awesome! We’d just be hanging and banging! There’s precedent!”

Bruce wore a pained expression if Wally’s interpretation of the bottom half of Batman’s face was anything to go by. Reading someone who wore a cowl was hard work.

“So, what say you, bunk buddy?”

“Please.” Bruce’s voice was strained. “No pet names.”

“Sure thing; but, I’m going to need an answer. And soon.”

“Why?”

“Because our ETA is in under thirty minutes and I need to know if I can jump your bones before we dock.”

Batman silently studied the stars in front of him as the Javelin curved its way home.

“Yes,” he murmured.

“To the friends with benefits thing or the jumping bones thing?”

Batman hit the autopilot button. “Both.”

Wally reached across the space, spun Bats around to face him and kissed him desperately. As he was about to pull away, a gauntleted hand came up to rest on his cheek, holding him in place, warm and solid; and it made Wally’s heart melt to know how much it took for Bruce to admit even this much to wanting him. It made their next kiss all the sweeter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for deviations from canon in terms of ages and age differences. I have no idea how old anyone is so I'm just guesstimating.


End file.
